


Tell Me You Love Me (am i lilith or am i eve)

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon AU, Demons, F/M, Lilith!Rey, Lucifer!Kylo, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: He came from a world where light once reigned until he was cast below to a world of stone and fire, where the sky was a mockery of stars. Only when he escaped did he look up and stare at the place from where he fell, did he see the path that would lead him back to her.“Who are you?” he asked and began their dance that always came when they found each other again.A Reylo Demon AU





	Tell Me You Love Me (am i lilith or am i eve)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).



> a birthday fic for tumblr user @lilithsaur!!
> 
> reylo demon au in which i listened to [“Oh Lord” by In This Moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndCwlhr4mnc) on repeat and you can probably tell

He found her in the garden where the world began and ended. The full moon rose and crested over her shoulders, highlighting every curve of her back, of the lines of muscle that twitched and curved in endless snares that drew him in. Scars littered her back in a pattern he could never forget and never quite remember, but seeing them again nearly made him stop.

She was really here.

He came from a world where light once reigned until he was cast below to a world of stone and fire, where the sky was a mockery of stars. Only when he escaped did he look up and stare at the place from where he fell did he see the path that would lead him back to her.

“Who are you?” he asked and began their dance that always came when they found each other again. He stepped again forward when she didn’t reply and when the trees fell back behind him, she finally shifted.

A twig didn’t crunch, no leaves fell but the world seemed to focus on a pin as she turned those ever seeing eyes on him. In the light of the moon, with its heavy yellow glow, her jaw was a knife ready to cut him, her perfect lips parted, waiting just for him.

“No one,” she replied as she always did, those hooded, hungry eyes following him as her lips dripped with lust.  

An owl screeched from a branch not far away and dozens of yellow eyes blinked in the black of the night, blinking in time with her.

“You are far from no one,” he said and waited for her to make the next move. He never needed to wait long.

“I’ve been called many things.” She stood and turned, her nakedness shrouded in the shadow of the moon, though he could still make out the muscled curve of her stomach and the shape of her breasts. She always preferred the shadows to clothes, the light of the stars to any ornamentation, and here they settled on her brow like unholy fires, trailing down the lines of her neck and collarbones like a necklace seared into her skin by the fires of heaven.

“What do they call you?”

“Many things,” he said, repeating her words back to her. He had many names, but they were all lost until he heard them again. Though the stars reached out in his sleep and called him  _Kylo_ and others he didn’t quite understand.

“Do they whisper them in the night?” she said cocking her head. In this moment, she was a statue shielded in stars, isolated in the light of the moon. Her hair fell down wild on her back, though three loose buns were twisted down the back of her hair. Freckles from suns he would never see covered her from head to toe, scattered across her belly and breasts. “Do they pray to you? Asking for your blessing and benevolence?”

“No,” he said quietly. The sayings they lifted to him were curses that he handed down eagerly, opportunities he saw to take and make his own. His wings were torn into leathery remnants of his former glory, but they were his and he bore them with pride. She knew that as well as he did, but still, he told her all the same. “I’m a blight on the world, cursed from the light of the sun. They don’t come to save my soul.”

“Then you’re for me,” she said with that smile that could kill, hungry and predatory, and took a step towards him. She was a shaft of light, a ray of becoming, that would only pull him down further and he smiled just as eagerly as she stood in front of him. Heavy furs were tied around his shoulders, his chest bare save for the iron ornamentation he carried. Not that it mattered to her.

“Are you here to teach me?” she asked, reaching up to begin the next step of the ritual. The furs fell to the ground with a soft thud, his trousers falling behind them.

“Teach you what?”

She was no human, he always knew and so did she, but she did prefer this body to all the others. But the way she stood in the night, with the moon at her back and the stars behind her, he saw her horns in constellations and wings velvet as the night and golden eyes that burned like his.

“Teach me how to be,” she offered. “Teach me how to rise.”

“I’m not here to save anyone.” He didn’t move as she took another step to him. Beneath his skin, what passed for blood and ichor heated in his veins, his heart quickening as she stopped in front of him. The wind whipped between them, twisting her hair, pulling rouge strands across her bare chest. Bumps rose on her skin, her nipples hardened, but she made no move to cover herself.

“I never asked for it,” she said quietly, but it was with a bite that made him smile as she reached out and locked herself with him.

His teeth dragged over her skin as her nails dug into him, his ornamentation brushed to the side as she kissed his broad chest, her teeth nipping along him leaving faint red marks to show for it. Fangs curled under his lips and in the moonlight his horns threatened to show, but she kept hers hidden, only those brown eyes flecked with gold as she licked his jaw, his neck and chest.

“Who are you?” he asked again as she led him to the clearing she loved so much. He was as naked as she, but this was her domain, her rule, her home. And while he looked like a demon in a human’s body, she was a fusion of another kind, the curved stars on her brow and fire in her hair and wings make of the blackest night while her nakedness shone in the moon: she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

“No one,” she replied as she snaked her way around him. Those eyes of hers wandered across his torso, lingering on his legs, her fingers trailed down his arms and the tops of his thighs. Her skin was warm, her scent a heavy autumn night as she pushed him down into a bed of leaves.

But she was a fiend and fire and a thing that came only out when summoned but they summoned each other from across the earth and he wouldn’t lose her again. She’d take him if it was the last thing she did.

“Rey,” he whispered that name that was once lost to all but him. She straddled him and leaned forward, his hands, tracing up her legs until they settled on her hips and held her in place.

“That’s one of them,” she replied as she lay across his chest, curving a finger under his jaw, her breasts pressed against him. He reached up with a hand, twisting her hard nipple in his fingers as she tossed her back in delight.

“Do they say your name in the night?” He asked of her the same she asked of him, their ritual nearly complete. The knowing in her eyes gave her away: the delight on her lips as she straddled his hips and played with his jaw, the way she shifted her hips to rub against him and gasp into his mouth made his heart lurch in his chest and the throbbing in his groin grow even more.

“They curse me and delight in me; Lilith or Eve, I end up being the same in their eyes,” she murmured as she rocked back onto him, a moan taking over what she had left as he took her breast in his mouth, her own slickness coating the length of him.

Leaves crunched beneath them and shrouded the words that came next; words that made him smile and ache and hold onto her all the more. She fit into him like she’d never been gone, her fingers digging into his side and thighs like she’d never left. Oh how he’d missed her – they’d been searching for each other for a long time, but the stars aligned and this time they’d been allowed this dalliance. She gasped as he thrust into her, the moonlight soft on her chest, her back arched and she groaned as the words escaped from her mouth. “I lie with a devil all the same.”


End file.
